Testing The Weather
by Past Jaded
Summary: An amusing argument takes place


Why soldiers were expected to dress up and go to fancy dinners even during times of war was something Winter didn't understand. No matter what others said, now was not a time of peace. Even she could see how the world was changing. More Grim attacks, higher forces located in cities, more upset townspeople, it all made for very high and demanding workload. Thankfully Winter preferred the tiring and boring work to playing games. And a game was exactly what this waste of a dinner was. The fact that her own father had organized it made it feel that much more of a waste. _What does he think he's doing? Keeping me in track?_ _I'm a grown woman, and a leader of a battalion no less._ If he thought he had any say in her life anymore he had another thing coming.

Winter let out a long sigh, staring into the mirror. The red dress she had bought just for the occasion hung useless in the closet behind her. She couldn't bring herself to put the skimpy thing on. Instead she was dressed in her usual soldiers uniform, the jacket tight, and the boots sturdy. The safety offered from the familiarity of the way the clothes hung on her was relaxing. It wasn't like she wanted to go to the stupid meeting anyway. If Ironwood hadn't ordered her to go she wouldn't have wasted her time with the formalities. Apparently all the leaders of Beacon were invited to the event, and knowing her father that meant he would check to see if she had been present. It wasn't that she hated those in charge of Vale, in fact she found most of them rather enjoyable. Glynda was nice enough if a little hard to keep a conversation with (who was she to judge, she was the same), while Ozpin on the other hand was a great leader, if a little too secretive in her opinion. Her boss on the other hand, General Ironwood, would no doubt be the same authoritative man who had hired her years ago. While she didn't agree with many of the things he was doing with his army, she had no reason to try and change the system being set in place. The man had given her a job when it was directly against her father's wishes and she would gladly follow him wherever he led for that. Being a member of the Schnee family had always been a huge weight on her shoulders. When she had originally decided to work under the general her father hadn't approved to say the least.

She fixed the collar of her jacket in the mirror and turned quickly away. She was tired and more than anything else wanted to dive into the hotel room's large bed and fall asleep. Yet being the daughter of a wealthy businessman meant there were expectations associated with tonight. They would be expecting her to be there, offer feedback when asked, and play the part of the loyal underling. She sighed; at least there would be free food.

Taking a deep breath she walked towards the exit. She needed to leave the room before she came up with a reason not to go. Quickly she turned the doorknob and made her way out. The minute the door clicked back into place Winter let out a quiet curse. She had been so focused on the meeting she had forgotten to grab the key card to the door. It wasn't that it was big issue; it just simply wasn't something someone of her rank was supposed to do. Now she would be forced to sneak away in the middle of the dinner to the front desk and ask for another card. Undoubtedly her farther would somehow find out about her little mix up and mention it to her at some point in the future. _Another thing he can use to argue that I'm making a huge mistake._ She rubbed her temple slightly, angry at herself for making such a stupid blunder.

"Did the ice queen lock herself out?" when she heard the rough voice call out from the other end of the hallway her hands automatically formed fists. The fact that everyone had been given rooms in the same small hotel was another thing that she had forgotten until now.

She turned slowly, forcing an emotionless mask on her face, "What does it matter to you if I did?"

For some reason just seeing the man's visage angered her to no end. Qrow looked like he had just witnessed something quite amusing, his lips twisted up in a smirk and his eyebrows raised. "I don't care one bit, but I can tell you do."

The man approached, those long strides of his bringing him quickly into her personal bubble. Immediately her mouth lowered into a frown.

"Ha, there's that Schnee glare. " his nose wrinkled slightly when he smiled down at her, "Afraid daddy's gonna' be upset you made a mistake?"

His words washed over her face in a wave, bringing with them an ever-present scent of alcohol. "Don't you think everyone in the meeting downstairs will be offended that you've already been drinking all day like the degenerate you are? "

The smile on his mouth widened to show teeth. She felt the hairs on the back on her neck stand up. "There's that sadistic wit of yours, but I would have expected something a bit more personal from you. You gonna' mention my sister next time? Bring up my tragic back-story? Maybe take another low blow and stroke that Schnee ego of yours?"

Her brow wrinkled in confusion. She never would have expected him to bring up something like that in a public place, much less during an argument. She looked down the hallway on either side, confirming that one else was witnessing their unprofessionalism, "Unlike you, I don't mention the past when fighting my own battles."

He cocked his head to the side, as if to say 'really?' his arrogant smile disappearing. The straight line that was his mouth along with the dull scrutiny in his eyes caused her slight concern. She raised an eyebrow in question, "How drunk are you right now?"

The man let out a sigh, "Not nearly drunk enough."

"That's a matter of opinion."

"Oh yeah? And what exactly is your opinion on that old cunt Jimmy?"

Winter's eyes widened, _oh so that was what this was about_. Of course she knew whom he was referring to, but the fact that he went so far as to curse the man to her face only confirmed her suspicions that he was intoxicated. But as for how intoxicated, with Qrow that was anyone's guess.

He leaned his head in towards her. Automatically Winter shifted backwards, only stopping when her back was against the door. This time when he opened his mouth the words spilled out right next to her left ear, "From what I can tell you're in love with that old bastard."

For a second Winter was unable to think through his words. When her head finally made sense of the remark a guffaw of laughter escaped her mouth. _What on earth made him come up with that preposterous idea?_ She put a hand on his chest, forcing the man to take a step back. His frown only deepened at the sight of her laughing.

Seeking confirmation Winter asked, "Wait… is that what you think?" The huff he let out was verification enough. Another laugh escaped her mouth. It wasn't that the thought was improbable. Her father had actually brought up the idea of her and Ironwood over the phone a few years back. She had immediately denounced the thought, before her father tried pull some strings and force it to come to life. There was no way that would ever happen. In all honesty she had a hard time ever seeing herself getting married, much less having children.

After controlling her laughter Winter raised her eyebrows at the man in front of her. He was obviously upset, but as to what had brought that wild thought into his head she had no clue. With a questioning smile Winter asked, "Now why would Qrow Branwen care about something like that?"

The man's lips automatically tightened into a thin line. He raised his chin slightly as if scolding a disobedient child. "Its not like I give a shit who you want to fuck with, I just think you could do better."

She ignored the fowl language that in the past would have set her off and instead let a smirk form on her mouth. "Is that so?" she narrowed her eyes at the man, "Your jealous." The words tumbled from her mouth as a joke, but when the man in front of her ground his jaw in agitation she began to think her statement might hold some truth.

"Why would you ever think something as crazy as that?" The husky quality of his voice made her believe she was right even more.

"Oh, well let's see…" She pushed her way past the man into the center of the hall, "You just stated that you think I have a thing for my boss, you avidly fight with the man whenever your in the same room, every time you see me you make a point of getting on my nerves, and that angry glare your sending my way right now isn't convincing me any different." At this point she was rambling, loudly stating anything in a method to hide her own blush at the thought of Qrow being jealous over her.

The loud thud of him slamming his hand against the wall made her lose her train of thought. Quickly she said, "Oh so you're getting angry now?"

"Why wouldn't I be angry when your wasting your time with someone who is obviously in love with Glynda?"

 _As if I didn't already know that!_ She was beginning to believe Qrow was a lot more hammered than he was letting on. She sighed, "Since you firmly believe I have a thing for my boss, what is it I do that put that concept in your head?" She knew Qrow liked to talk, so rather than wasting her time trying to read his mind it was simpler to simply step back and listen.

He threw his arms up in the air exasperatedly. "I don't know."

"How can you not know?"

"Its just random things that you do."

"Like what?"

"Like how you act so damn girly!"

"What does that even mean?" at this point she rolled her eyes.

After a second Qrow made an over feminine pose and his voice turned high in an attempt to mimic her, "Oh Ironwood sir, of course sir, whatever you say, but sir, If I may, If it doesn't bother you any, please fuck me blind sir!"

For a moment Winter was taken aback.

The next second the sound of her hand hitting his cheek echoed through the hallway. Qrow seemed to freeze. Winter waited as the man slowly raised his hand up to his red cheek before mumbling out, "Sorry, that was a bit too far and-"

 _How about a taste of your own medicine?_ She mimicked the way he tended to push his hair back whenever he got upset, "I'm Qrow. I'm an alcoholic. I drink whenever I feel lonely or angry, so basically all the time." She paused for a second and couldn't help herself from adding; " And I get horny when Winter hits me."

The look he gave her was priceless. His eyes were a dangerously dark red. She watched as he shifted himself to his full height, taking a step towards her. A single gruff laugh escaped his mouth, "I guess I deserved that first part, but that last sentence?" The man's chest was an inch away from her own, "Like hell." His words came out as a growl.

Despite her growing blush Winter didn't look away from his glare. She sent him a wide smile, and the next second her hand was once again slamming across his face. His head knocked to the other side with an audible smack.

When the man turned his face back directly to her there was a drip of blood at the corner of his mouth.

"Oh is your aura already that low?" she sent him a sardonic smile, mockingly placing a hand on her hip. The meeting below was now utterly forgotten. The growing temperament of the man in front of her was consuming all her focus. His eyes were glowing embers now.

"Watch yourself Schnee."

She decided to go the final mile. She once again ran a hand back through her hair and mocked losing her balance, "I'm Qrow. I have masochistic tendencies. My eyes glow when Winter hits me, and I have a really big sword that on occasion turns into a scythe." She noticed his mouth twitch at her word choice. He was no doubt wondering if she had stated the innuendo on purpose.

By this point her face had to be as red as a tomato. The only thing keeping her speech patterns regular was the fact that she was raised under the eyes of scrutinizing leaders and generals who had taught her to talk under extreme pressure.

The man was practically snarling at her now, but she figured she had said too much to back down now, "So Mr. Branwen, if you're as jealous as I think you are, you have two options. Let me slap you again, or storm off down the hallway and drink yourself into a coma."

He did neither. Instead the man leaned in the last few inches and pressed his mouth forcefully against her own.

* * *

Qrow was acting without thought. It was like all the alcohol in his blood stream was suddenly useless. His eyes had dilated on the woman in front of him and his body had reacted. For a second everything had turned black and the next thing he knew his tongue was in her mouth and his hands were on her neck. He could feel her jaw clench under his fingers and he waited for her scream that would inevitably come next.

When after a couple seconds he hadn't been pushed away and his tongue was still in her mouth he was so shocked that he stopped moving his lips. Apparently the girl was able to sense his hesitation because the moment he doubted his forwardness her hands pushed him away.

His line of sight was still focused on her. Her uniform was now ruffled around the collar and her shirt line was slipping. The young woman's lips were trembling.

The minute her eyes snapped upward from their focus on the floor and back to his he felt his heart do a little leap. Once again his eyes returned to her cherry mouth, which had now stopped quivering. Leisurely he swept his tongue across his own bottom lip, proud to see her eyes follow the movement. "I wouldn't take you for someone who likes bubblegum Chap Stick."

When her eyes widened and her face once again flushed in embarrassment Qrow decided his rashness had been worth it.

Failing to hide his smirk he continued, "Now what was it you were saying about slapping me?"

There, he recognized the anger in her face when her forehead crinkled ever so slightly. This time when her hand sped towards his cheek he was able to catch it. It took a second for Winter to process that he had blocked her attack.

He had expected her to immediately snatch her hand away, not try and kick him. Her boot covered foot hitting his shin hurt more than he would like to admit. He sucked in a quick breath before letting out a loud curse. Automatically he let go of her hand. Almost habitually he fell to the ground, rolling to the side, his arms around his hurting leg, a stream of obscenities leaving his mouth.

The air was knocked out of him when a weight landed on his lower stomach. He was forced to let go of his leg.

At this point Qrow was furious. The look of utter triumph on Winter's face as she pinned his arms to his sides with her legs was ticking him off. He would never admit it but the feel of her thighs gripping him was doing weird things to his head. The girl had a way of making him feel intoxicated.

He stopped wriggling, anymore of that and she might feel just how turned on he was at the moment. Instead, He lay perfectly still, watching as she glared down at him, her icy eyes consuming him whole.

Out of nowhere his mouth moved on it's own, "Your know, every once in a while you look really beautiful." The way her cheeks darkened slightly caused him to grin.

"Thanks," The way her eyes flashed made him wary of what she would say next, "Every once in a while you look slightly like the General."

Immediately his smile disappeared and a growl escaped his throat. As his temper flared Winter's grin increased. _I'll fucking wipe that smile off your face._ Instantly he started thrashing, throwing his weight around wildly, not caring if he hurt her anymore. "You're going to regret saying that." Even as the words came out of his mouth he was throwing his upper body off the floor towards her own. His forehead would have slammed into her own and knocked them both out if the girl hadn't seen it coming and thrown herself out of the way. He had been right to guess she would dodge.

As soon as her weight was off of him, Qrow rolled to his right and threw himself to his feet.

The sudden change in altitude caused bright lights to appear in his vision and his feet to sway. Alcohol was definitely not helping his situation. He stumbled slightly before finding his balance. Looking behind him he saw Winter still sitting on the floor, her legs bent to one side, her arms being used for balance, her face pointedly watching him.

"Can't take a joke huh?" Her words came out bubbly and light. He simply frowned in response. "Since you can't seem to put two and two together, I have never had a thing for my boss."

At that he rolled his eyes. "That's bullshit, I can see the way you look at him."

On the floor the girl bent her head slightly in question. Her eyebrows raised, "Oh? And that look that you think means love… can you describe it?"

He let out a huff of air from his nose. He didn't want to have to think about how Winter acted around that damn bastard. Imagining her looking fondly at the 'General' always seemed to piss him off. "You always get this childlike look of wonder on your face. All wide eyed and full of admiration."

His statement had been serious, and when Winter let out a wild burst of laughter he was taken aback, "That's because I admire my boss. After all, he is the reason I'm still alive. But being in love with him? Absolutely not."

"And I totally believe that…" he layered the sarcasm on thick, so there was no way she would miss his disbelieving tone.

Their gaze held for an awkward length of time before Winter broke the silence, "Well you should. After all the sarcastic, intolerant, bastard I fell for is you."

The words almost went over his head. Almost. When Qrow finally processed her words he felt his mouth open in disbelief. He must have stood there looking like a fool for at least a good minute.

"Then, can I kiss you?" the question left his mouth automatically and before he could pass it off as a joke Winter burst into another round of laughter. _Fuck, this is the most I've ever seen her laugh._ The dimples that formed on her cheeks when she truly laughed were fucking adorable.

"Oh, no hesitating anymore?" The girl pushed herself up off the ground and tilted her head at him.

He watched her seriously, looking for any hint that she was playing him for a fool. "Nope."

"So you believe me?" Her eyes were twinkling.

"Strangely enough, yes."

The smile she sent him was blinding. _Hell, maybe he really was drunk._

"So about that kiss…" her damn eyes were distracting him way too much, "by any chance could I switch it to a hardcore make out session?"

For a second Winter looked surprised but then she once again she got that mischievous look on her face. "Maybe…. some day… If you're lucky." He could tell she was testing him, "After all your so old. You might die any day now." She was using those words on purpose and he knew it. It was like every sentence she uttered was stated to get him riled up.

"Are you trying to say I'm an old man?" He raised his eyebrows in mock offense.

Winter held a serious expression on her face for a good five seconds before finally letting her mouth break into a smile. "Like I said, maybe if lucks on your side we can see about-."

"And what if I told you that I'm feeling extremely lucky today." He closed the distance the between them until he was standing directly in front of her.

The smile that radiated up at him was dazzling, "I'd say test your luck."

Automatically he closed the gap between their mouths.

His luck held.


End file.
